


Until the Bitter End

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of X-men: Last Stand Danielle decides to try and seek out her former leader and offer him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Bitter End

Danielle hadn’t seen ~~Erik~~  Magneto since he’d been de-powered and she was starting to get nervous. Yes he was a big boy, and yes he could take care of himself,  _but_ she’d promised him that she’d be there for him until the bitter end. Unfortunately for him that hadn’t happened yet, not to mention he’d lost the only, other, two people who considered themselves his friends leaving him without the only people who actually cared. Then again he never really wanted comfort. Still. She at least wanted to make sure he hadn’t done anything stupid.

It took almost a year of searching but she finally found him living in nice suburb and trying his best to hide the fact he was once Magneto. It was kind of sad really, though not  _quite_ as sad as seeing him sit alone in the park with his chessboard waiting for ages for someone to challenge him. She’d always been a bit of a bleeding heart when it came to those she cared about.

“I’m afraid I’m not very good but I’d be more than happy to play a game,” Danielle said smiling softly as she sat down in the chair across from his.

“For god’s sake Danielle,” he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “If I had wanted someone to point out the flaws in my plan I-”

“I’m here as a friend. I’m not here to gloat, or say I told you so, just to check up on you. Make sure you were ok and offer you some help,” she interrupted. “Like it or not I promised I’d be there for you until the bitter end. Considering neither of us are dead yet the offer still stands.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” he narrowed his eyes searching the teleporter’s features for something that would betray her true intent. “Even if I did: why on earth would you help me and why would I want you to?”

“You once helped me, and now I’m returning the favor,” she replied. “There has to be  _something_ I can do for you. Like someone to rage at or use for target practice. Hell I’ll take mowing the lawn. Since we disbanded I haven’t had anything to do so, after several months of trying, and failing to find someone who could forge documents for me, I decided to try and find you.”

“I’m honestly surprised you even bothered,” he said nonchalantly. “You strike me as the type who would run at the first sign of being released from my choke-hold.”

“What on earth would make you think that? I was there of my own free will, and rather liked it to be honest. Like I’ve said: I’m going to be by your side until the end,” she sighed and pulled out a pen and a napkin scribbling something down as she got up. “Here is my number. If something comes up don’t hesitate to call. If I’m not sleeping I’ll answer.”

She held out the number to him which he, grudgingly, took. He may need her yet, especially if the Davidsons kept letting their dog into his yard.

“It was good seeing you again,” she said smiling softly before she turned and left. Erik had always been rather prickly but in this case she could see why he was even more so than usual. He’d lost it all. 

“It was good seeing you too,” he murmured when she was out of earshot. He turned to leave but stopped as he felt a faint tug. It couldn’t be, could it? Cautiously he reached his hand out and focused on one of the chess pieces. It moved. The Master of Magnetism had finally returned.


End file.
